


Sleep Tight

by momma_66



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:16:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28511775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momma_66/pseuds/momma_66
Summary: Steve interuppts Tony's nap with questions.
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic, Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2020





	Sleep Tight

**Author's Note:**

> Written for comment_fic prompt left by 3am_moonlight - Any, any, even adults need a nap every now and then.

"Um, what are doing Tony?" Steve stopped short in the common area, seeing Tony face down on one of the couches.

"Napping, leave me alone." Tony groaned, burrowing deeper into the couch.

"It's the middle of the day," Steve felt the need to point out.

Tony cracked an eye and gave Steve a look. "That's the point of a nap."

Still looking confused Steve blurted out, "Aren't naps for children?"

"Steve, I just worked almost forty-eight hours straight. I need sleep. Leave me alone." Tony dropped his head, pointedly closed his eyes, and didn't say another word.

Steve winced, "sorry." And continued on his way to the kitchen. On his way back to his room, a snack, if you could call a plate of spaghetti and garlic bread, a snack in one hand. He stopped and looked over Tony, who was now officially taking a nap. 

He grabbed the afghan off the back of a chair and flicked it over Tony's form. He couldn't bite back a grin when Tony grabbed one corner and tucked it closer to his chin.

"Sleep tight," Steve whispered.


End file.
